Maynarkh Dynasty
The Maynarkh Dynasty forms one of the subdivisions of the Necron race and is with the Sautekh Dynasty one of the most military-minded and powerful ruling dynasties of the entire species. Conquerors and exterminators, the Maynarkh have always been loyal servants of the Silent King, often acting as his right hand to punish those that would oppose him. This has earned them the hostility of many other dynasties, many of who would have preferred for the Maynarkh to be destroyed or never to be reawoken at all. But loathe to lose such a precious tool, the Silent King had taken special precautions to ensure that the Maynarkh would survive their 60 million-year-long slumber. The Maynarkh only recently awoke from their stasis-tombs and the Undying Legions of the Maynarkh were responsible for the utter devastation and loss of the Orpheus Sector on the exterior border of the Segmentum Tempestus of the Imperium of Man. In what has since then been named the Orphean War, the Maynarkh Dynasty has brought an entire Imperial sector low. Their further intentions are currently unknown. History pict-file of a Necron Warrior of the Maynarkh Dynasty, spotted on Amarah Prime during the Orphean War]] Long before the War in Heaven, the Maynarkh Dynasty already possessed a sinister reputation amongst its kindred. Unlike other Royal Courts of the Necrontyr, the Maynarkh stood out not only for their loyalty and courage, but also for their ruthlessness, their savagery in combat and their malice. Above all others, these traits were those that the Silent King openly valued, seeing in the Maynarkh not only faithful and loyal soldiers in the war against the servants of the Old Ones, and later on the C'tan, but also red-handed agents of his own will. While the Maynarkh's honour was unquestioned, these qualities and their closeness to power made some of the other courts openly distrustful of the Maynarkh. They were considered distasteful and lacking in refinery, and some opponents even went so far as to call them uncivilised. This general disdain for the Maynarkh quickly became common ground, even leading to long-standing feuds between rival dynasties to be put aside in order to hinder the Maynarkh's advancement in the incessant power-plays, vendettas and intrigues that plagued the Necrontyr's highest echelons. This in turn led the Maynarkh to claim what they wanted through open violence and even outright aggression where other dynasties made use of far more subtle means: for instance, those lesser dynasties bound in service to the Maynarkh most often pledged their loyalty under the threat of extermination. This in turn fuelled the Maynarkh's reputation for brutality. The Nemesors of other dynasties might condemn the Maynarkh's lack of subtlety and strategic elegance, but none could deny their brutal effectiveness. The Maynarkh's actions in the War in Heaven are the matter of some conjecture, for even the oldest and greatest overlords of the Necron crownworlds do not remember the full details of the ancient battles against the Star Gods, for the horrific weapons unleashed to destroy the C'tan damaged the space-time continuum itself. Furthermore, in his constant paranoia that these weapons might be turned against him, the Silent King erased the memories of all of his servants, even the most trusted. To further guarantee the Maynarkh's loyalty, the Silent King implemented powerful command protocols during the biotransference process that effectively turned the Maynarkh Dynasty into his personal henchmen and executioners. Legend has it that it was by the hands of the Maynarkh that the C'tan known as Llandu'gor the Flayer was not only defeated and shattered, but truly obliterated. With his last breath, the defeated C'tan is said to have cursed the Maynarkh, infecting them with a measure of his own terrible hunger for life, and certainly the demeanor of the reawoken Maynarkh lend weight to this dark legend. It is also interesting to note that following the destruction of the Flayer, the perception of the Maynarkh amongst the other Necron Dynasties was further altered, as the first cases of the Curse of the Flayer manifested within the ranks of the Maynarkh. Some of these once-proud warriors soon devolved into the grim and flesh-hungry Flayed Ones. Slowly, the Curse of the Flayer began to creep through their ranks, moving higher up the echelons even before the Necrons as a whole entered the hibernation of the Great Sleep. The "stench of blood" that began to gather around the Maynarkh further stained the dynasty's reputation among its fellows and the Maynarkh were gradually perceived as little more than outcasts, banished to the desolate, lifeless and turbulent regions of the galactic Southwest. Yet, despite the pressures of other, more powerful dynasties, the Silent King did not abandon the Maynarkh and continued to show them his favour. To further taint the Maynarkh's reputation, their rivals gave birth to a series of dark rumours, which have increasingly become intertwined with the truth. In the backrooms of Necron politics, the Phaerons of the Sautekh and the Atun Dynasties secretly plotted for the destruction of the Maynarkh in a last effort to cleanse their ranks before entering the Great Sleep. However, the Silent King would have none of it, for he still had use for the troops of the Maynarkh and went to great efforts to ensure that the dynasty would survive their long hibernation. As part of these efforts, the Maynarkh's crownworlds were not merely hidden from outside eyes, but even from the other Necron Dynasties. The Silent King spared no expense to ensure that upon their awakening, the Maynarkh would be able to answer his call, ensuring that the Maynarkh's Tomb Worlds were equipped with solar manipulator arrays and hyperspatial flux generators to keep them out of harm's way. In this, the forced exile of the Maynarkh was a boon, for the region of space allotted as their domain was frequently visited by Warp Storms and other celestial calamities. The Great Sleep As preparations for the Great Sleep progressed and time passed, the effect of the Curse of the Flayer began to take its toll. After the lower orders, the Maynarkh's upper ranks were increasingly succumbing to the Curse. Those that did not succumb outright were profoundly altered, their patience increasingly diminished by a growing bellicose temper, which gradually turned into an unearthly bloodlust and ended in a descent into homicidal madness. Like a ghost in a matrix, the Maynarkhs clung to their ancient war codes and ritualised pattern of war in a vain hope that this madness could be tempered or harnessed by their honour as warriors, but in doing so they perverted their own ideals. While fanatical adherence to this code of conduct was once expected, the Maynarkh's ruthlessness became a compulsion, a thirst to be slaked before the next genocide could be enacted. In the meantime, in their own paranoia or perhaps as the first sign of the Curse, the Maynarkh's Overlords themselves tasked their Crypteks to create an ever-growing variety of war machines and Canoptek guardians, further equipping their dynasty in order to wage war on its enemies and increasing their own defences. It is generally believed that it was at this moment, sixty million Terran years ago, that such baleful machines as the Tomb Stalker and the Acanthrite were invented. The ruling classes of the Maynarkh where under no illusion that the Great Sleep might stop the Curse, and indeed many among their numbers supposed that it would rather mark the slow death knell of their dynasty, that in the silence of the stasis-crypts, the Curse would worm its way into the Maynarkhs over the millennia and that only a tide of ravenous ghoul-automata would emerge, mindlessly trying to slake their unquenchable thirst for blood and hunger for flesh. The Maynarkh feared to succumb to the same fate that would befall the Bone Kingdom of Drazak, or the Oroskh Dynasty. Yet when the time came to enter the Great Sleep, still bound by the Silent King's command, all of the Maynarkh entered the hibernation-process that would see the Necrons reemerge in the late 41st Millennium of the Terran calendar. The Silent King's foresight and the Maynarkh's own paranoia would see to it that the dynasty passed through the eons relatively unscathed, for the Maynarkh's Tomb Worlds had been well-hidden, protected by layer after layer of concealment and murderous defences. Far better shielded from the stellar phenomena that would ravage other Tomb Worlds, the Maynarkh's crownworlds slept largely undisturbed as the barrenness of space they now colonised offered little of interest to those sentient species that would eventually emerge in the galaxy after the Necrons. To watch over the Maynarkh, the Silent King had appointed his own guardians, the Triarch Praetorian, to protect his cherished and valuable warriors. Due to the Maynarkh's own paranoia, these guardian intelligences and their Canoptek servitors kept a close eye on the neighbouring worlds and on the rare occasion someone ventured into the Maynarkh's domain, they were met with violence. The Maynarkh's praetorians were not merely content with eliminating the trespassers themselves, but actively sought and destroyed the nearest population center or star vessel from which the trespassers had come. To achieve these goals, the Triarch Praetorians did not rely solely on the Canoptek killing engines at their disposal, but time and time again awakened entire Necron Phalanxes to ensure their victory. This overt aggression could have considerably backfired, calling down a greater wrath than the sleeping Tomb Worlds and their guardians might have been able to handle, but thankfully for the Maynarkh, the short-sightedness of the younger races and the isolation of their domain ensured that no such threat emerged. Even the greatest threat to the Maynarkh, the birth of the Imperium of Mankind and its Great Crusade, did not suspect what lay slumbering beneath the worlds of the later Leyak and Orpheus Sectors. For millions of Terran years, the Canoptek guardians and their Praetorians watched over the Maynarkh, waiting for the Silent King's command to reawaken the powerful dynasty. At the preordained time and moment, these constructs would deactivate the Tomb Worlds' stasis-crypts and summon the Undying Legions of the Maynarkh to march again. This moment was chosen to coincide with a stellar phenomena of such magnitude and accuracy that it could not be missed by the crude intelligence of the Canoptek guardians: the death of a sun, or rather of two suns, for the Caracol System was a binary star system. No Necrons slumbered in this system, for it had been one of the great domains of their enemies, the C'tan, and the location of one of the powerful devices they had used during the War in Heaven: the Dolmen Gate -- a powerful artefact able to transfer energy from the material plane into the Immaterium. The Silent King counted on the Caracol System's death to shatter the Dolmen Gate and cause such an unusual Warp phenomena that it could not be misinterpreted by his servitors. This very specific event would mark the time of Reawakening for the Maynarkh. By the Imperial Calendar, this event occurred in 990.M41, although the reason for Caracol's two suns to go supernova way ahead of their natural life span remains unknown. Was it a mere rogue accident of nature or somehow ordained by the hand of the Silent King? Or did even older, far darker powers meddle with it? None can say for sure. The suns' fiery death shattered the planets of the Caracol System, destroying the last ruins of the C'tan presence, but even as it was destroyed, the Dolmen Gate converted the fiery death into pure energy that was magnified and transferred into the Warp as a great bow-wave, rippling its surface like a stone thrown into a pond and calming the face of the Aether. This ripple in the Warp snuffed out the Warp turbulences that had been plaguing the Orpheus Sector for Terran centuries, with the notable exception of the particularly fierce Warp Storm known as the Howling Vortex to the sector's galactic East. Hundreds of Astropaths burned out and thousands more perished as their voidships were broken in two and ripped apart by frenzied daemons, but the Necrons cared not for these deaths. For all intents and purposes, the ordained time had come, and the Maynarkh would awaken to a vastly changed galaxy. Slaughter On distant worlds, the stasis-crypts of the Maynarkh were opened, and the dynasty's true fate revealed. Thousands of Necrons awoke from their near-eternal slumber howling for the blood and flesh of the living, undone by the Curse of the Flayer. On every Tomb World, these insane automata gathered together as ravening packs of Flayed Ones, desperately seeking living flesh for their claws to carve, but bound to find none. Other warriors and Necrons quickly swelled their ranks, succumbing to the Curse in a matter of solar hours, days, weeks or months. However many thousands of Necron Warriors, Lychguards and other constructs emerged unscathed from their stasis-crypts and dutifully assembled, waiting for their Crypteks and Overlords to emerge. Yet without leadership, these warriors simply stood by, waiting for their masters to return to them. of the Maynarkh Dynasty]] The higher echelons of the Maynarkh appeared less affected by the Curse, their bloodlust as living creatures before the biotransference project leaving them perhaps a measure of immunity. As if sensing some strange kinship, the Curse of the Flayer had not entirely taken root. Some had indeed succumbed to it, but far more of the nobles and Crypteks now bore the Curse of the Flayer deeply embedded within their cybernetic consciousness. While the Curse did not control them, it had however corrupted the personality of many members of the Royal Courts: martial honour had been forgotten and simple and brutal extermination had replaced the glory of war. Awakening from the Great Sleep, many of the lesser Necron nobles recoiled from what they had become. The vague hope they had shared of perhaps returning to an existence of flesh and bone was irremediably crushed. Truly, they were lost, and many descended into delusion and madness. Some embraced the nihilistic tendencies and the hatred of all life they harboured within their cybernetic cortexes and gave themselves over for body modification, becoming Destroyers, while others embraced the carnage yet to come. The Maynarkh Dynasty truly stood on the brink of tearing itself apart, nearly falling into a spiral of self-destructive anarchy, until the last and most heavily protected of the stasis-crypts opened, releasing the Maynarkh's true ruler and Phaerakh: Xun'bakyr, the Mother of Oblivion. With her came the Maynarkh's most powerful and fearsome leaders, Maktlan Kutlakh the World Killer, Lazolt the Faceless, Nemesor of Tayroc, and Ixatothek, the Jackal Regent, Lord-Hunter of the Void. Together, these powerful individuals reasserted control over the Maynarkh Dynasty and kept it from destroying itself. With brutal willpower, the ruling lords of the Maynarkh brought order to their undying legions and their reawakening Tomb Worlds. In the deepest, coldest and airless black vaults, a council was held, the severely corroded Triarch Praetorians standing before the ruler of the Maynarkh Dynasty and reporting what had occurred during the millions of Terran years since the Necrons had walked amongst the stars. The rulers of the Maynarkh were infuriated by the myriad of vermin-species that had prospered since they had entered the Great Sleep. It was roughly at that time that the powerful Overlords recognised that the command protocols implemented within their cortexes by the Silent King had worn off. Now free to act upon their own will and desire, the Maynarkh convened a second council, consulting their mightiest Cryptek Chronomancers, who called upon their strange devices to pierce the veil of distance and time. Other Tomb Worlds of other Necron dynasties were discovered, still asleep or in the process of awakening, and the fires of ambition began to burn again in the cold machine eyes of the Maynarkh ruling council. Now was the time to act and take the supremacy that had been denied to them in the distant past. The neighbouring dynasties would be subjugated or destroyed and bound to their ultimate goal: genocide, the systematic and merciless destruction of all lifeforms that would oppose them. And the first to feel their wrath would be the nuisance identified as "Mankind." This then would not be an honorable war between two opponents of equal valour, but an extermination campaign on an interstellar scale, a dark harvest of the living whose flesh, bones and blood would sate the hunger of the afflicted children of the Maynarkh, the mortals serving as playthings and nourishment for the afflicted as a small mercy upon the damned, or so the Maynarkh told themselves. Yet the Maynarkh would not rush headlong into battle: there were still more warriors to be awakened, more legions to marshall and more weapons to be tested before this dark harvest could begin, and so careful plans were laid, probing borders, studying their foes, isolating their enemies. With a spider's patience, the Maynarkh spun their web around the Orpheus Sector. Only when everything had been accomplished according to the Mother's will would the Maynarkh reveal themselves. Only then would the Orphean War begin. Notable Campaigns *'The Orphean War (991.M41 - 999.M41)' – Having reached their intended strength, the Maynarkh Dynasty attacked the Imperial Orpheus Sector on the edge of Segmentum Tempestus. The attack was proceeded by a communication black-out which left the Orpheus Sector cut in two. The Necrons advanced in two distinct lines of battle: one invading the sector from the Outer Darkness, with a second entering the sector from the galactic South and the territories of the former Leyak Sector. Unable to call for help, the entire Eastern half of the Orpheus Sector succumbed quickly, with only the Space Marines of the Angels Revenant Chapter putting up a true fight, but even their sacrifice was not enough to stop the xenos' advance. A hundred solar days after the Maynarkh offensive began, the silence was broken and a tide of astropathic warnings and distress signals reached the Orpheus Sector's capital world, Amarah Prime. Only now realising that it had come under attack, the Imperium mobilised its vast armies, which could not prevent the Drucillan Sub-sector from being overrun. Led by their greatest Nemesor, Maktlan Kutlakh, the Necrons inexplicably stopped their advance after a hundred solar days; as tradition demanded it, their enemy would be given two cycles of the ancient Necrontyr moon to prepare themselves to meet their death. The Orpheus Sector's Imperial Governor, Calibor Laan, used this time to turn his world, Amarah Prime, into a fortress, stripping other worlds of their defences and transferring them to Amarah. Crusading forces and reinforcements allotted to the purge of the Chaos-riddled Chemarium System were rerouted to Amarah, including armies drawn from the Necromundan Regiments and the fearsome Death Korps of Krieg of the Imperial Guard. Most importantly perhaps, an entire Space Marines Chapter, the Minotaurs under their Chapter Master Asterion Moloc, joined the defenders of Amarah. And yet, this stronghold of Imperial might was laid low in a single solar day, when the Necrons almost entire destroyed the powerful battlefleet defending Amarah and landed their troops unopposed on the surface. Had it not been for the desperate counterattack of the Minotaurs' Chapter fleet and the stoic resistance of the Death Korps, total victory would have been achieved. Yet through great sacrifices and bloody determination, Asterion Moloc faced Kutlakh on the bridge of the Matklan's flagship, the ''Cairn''-class Tomb Ship Dead Hand. The Minotaurs' Chapter Master and his elite 1st Company Veterans succeeded in wounding Kutlakh, before being sucked into the void. Having not anticipated this level of stubbornness among their foe, the Necrons retreated with something akin to respect for this vermin which had settled upon their worlds. For the Imperium, however, the losses of the Battle of Amarah proved so severe that the sector had to be abandoned and officially dissolved as Sector Imperialis. The fighting, however, continued as the Undying Legions progress to the galactic West and the Imperium tried to salvage what it could from the remains of the Orpheus Sector. Military Strength It comes as no surprise that the notoriously aggressive and military-minded Maynarkh counts perhaps as the single most powerful Necron dynasty yet encountered by Mankind. Several facts explain this status. First, the Maynarkh were already counted amongst the most powerful armies of the Necrontyr before the War in Heaven. Secondly, the coreworlds of the Maynarkh lie beyond the domains of the Imperium of Mankind and were far better shielded than the worlds of other Necron dynasties during the Great Sleep. Therefore, the Maynarkh have emerged from the Great Sleep almost unscathed in numbers, if not in mind, where other dynasties suffered considerable losses. As exemplified by the Battle of Amarah during the Orphean War, the legions of the Maynarkh are both vast and formidably equipped. As a whole, these Necron Phalanxes seem to match the standard of other dynasties, but also feature such terrifying warmachines as the Annihilation Barge and the much more powerful Tesseract Ark, which was first encountered during the Orphean War. It has been noted that the Maynarkh display a noted preference for mass infantry assaults to bring their enemy to heel by pure and bloody attrition where the Necrons' self-repair protocols balance the odds even against superior and entrenched foes. It is believed that the Maynarkh Dynasty fielded over two million Necron Warriors during their invasion of the Orpheus Sector, a testimony to their strength. Where other Necron dynasties lack long-range artillery support, the Maynarkh Dynasty routinely fields Necron Sentry Pylons as both field artillery and anti-air defence systems. In stark contrast to these same dynasties, the Maynarkh also make use of highly specific and until recently fairly unique Canoptek constructs in the role of shock-troops; the first confirmed sightings of the much-dreaded Canoptek Tomb Stalker and its variant the Tomb Sentinel, as well as the Canoptek Acanthrite were made amongst the legions of the Maynarkh during the Orphean War. On a tactical level, the Undying Legions of the Maynarkh also strongly rely on air-support to destroy the most dangerous enemies and thus make heavy use of the lighter Doom Scythe and the heavier Night Shroud. During the Battle of Amarah, the Maynarkh's first preoccupation was to overwhelm Imperial air-defences and obtain aerial superiority. The Lords and Overlords of the Maynarkh also manifest a far more bellicose temper than the rulers of other Necron dynasties, taking pleasure in bringing enemy champions low and most often leading their troops from the front rather than the rear. Known Client Dynasties *'The Vralekth Dynasty' - The Imperium encountered the Vralekth Dynasty during the Orphean War on the former Agri-world of Hydroghast, from which they are supposed to originate from. As Hydroghast is an Ocean World, the Vralekth stasis-tombs had slumbered for millennia in the deepest abysses of Hydroghast's oceans, the great depth sheltering them from prying eyes. As a side-effect of this aquatic terrain, the warriors of the Vralekth distinguish themselves by a high degree of corrosion on their Necrodermis, although this did not seem to impact their combat effectiveness. It remains unclear if the Vralekth are truly a client dynasty or a possible scion or offshoot of the more powerful Maynarkh Dynasty. The Maynarkh Fleet Where other Necron dynasties still seem to control part of the ancient network of Dolmen Gates established by the C'tan, the Maynarkh do not seem to have access to such technology and therefore rely strongly upon their powerful warfleet to transport their troops across space. As such, the Maynarkh Fleet is also currently the most well-documented Necron warfleet in Imperial history, having attacked and indeed emerged victorious from a fight with a full Sector Battlefleet during the Battle of Amarah. Post action-reports therefore place the Maynarkh Fleet at a hundred or so Escort-class ships such as the ''Shroud''-class Light Cruiser and twenty Cruiser-level ''Scythe''-class Harvest Ships. This powerful fleet is commanded by two of the dreadful and gigantic ''Cairn''-class Tomb Ships identified as the Sun Killer and the Dead Hand, which acted as the flagship to Maktlan Kutlakh in the Orphean War. Known Entities of the Maynarkh Information regarding the leaders of the Maynarkh Dynasty are scarce at best, as currently the Imperium has positively identified only one of these figures, Maktlan Kutlakh as he led the armies of the Maynarkh against the Orpheus Sector. What little information has been gathered was gained through the study of ancient steles and fragments of masonry of ancient xenos temples, believed to have been erected by the Necrontyr. *'Phaerakh Xun'bakyr, the ''Mother of Oblivion' - Xun'bakyr, the Mother of Oblivion is believed to be the supreme leader of the Maynarkh Dynasty. The association of both names strongly suggest "Phaerakh" to be the female equivalent of the more common title of Phaeron, which would effectively make the Maynarkh the first known Necron Dynasty to be ruled by a female Overlord. *'Maktlan Kutlakh, the World Killer' - The entity designated as Kutlakh is currently believed to be the highest ranking Nemesor of the Maynarkh Dynasty. His official title, "Maktlan," loosely translates as "the Extinguisher of Life", but Kutlakh also carries other titles such as "the Charnel Lord" and "the God-Slayer" which mark his prominent position within the Dynasty. Kutlakh was positively identified as leading the Necron troops during the Battle of Amarah, during which he was confronted by the notoriously brutal and deadly Chapter Master of the Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter, Asterion Moloc. Although Moloc succeeded in wounding Kuthlakh, given the regenerative capacities of the Necron Necrodermis, Kutlakh is certainly still at the head of the Legions of the Maynarkh as they inexorably advance through the remains of the Orpheus Sector. *'Tlazolt the Faceless, Nemesor of Tayroc''' *'Ixatothek, the Jackal Regent, Lord-Hunter of the Void' *'Toholk the Blinded, Master of the Eternal Engines' - Toholk the Blinded holds the position of Arch-Cryptek of the Maynarkh, for he is a masterful weaponsmith and armourer. Toholk is obsessed with destruction, crafting ever more devastating weapons which have often served as valuable technologies to be traded with other dynasties. Yet his genius and notoriety have caused much grief amongst both the Royal Courts and the Crypteks of the Maynarkh, who have tried to dispose of Toholk on numerous occasions. Even his masters fear Toholk, and have crippled his mechanical body, while his mind has been shackled with the most powerful command-protocols at their disposal. Toholk's greatest and latest achievement is a celestial scanning and temporal prediction device called the Smoking Mirror which allows Toholk to predict the future. Notable Domains ]] The Ordo Xenos of the Emperor's Inquisition has thus far been unable to positively identify which planets truly belong to the Maynarkh's domains, but all clues indicate that at least a portion of the former Orpheus Sector was established on former worlds belonging to the Maynarkh empire. It is generally agreed that the Maynarkh's coreworlds do not lie within the Orpheus Sector proper but beyond the Veiled Region from which no human Explorator is believed to have ever returned. In the wake of the ongoing Orphean War, many Imperial savants have also suggested that this might have been the case for the former Leyak Sector, which ceased to exist in 976.M37 after having been raided and destroyed by unidentified enemies -- enemies now believed to be an earlier awakened portion of the Maynarkh Dynasty. Several other unexplainable events of death on a planetary scale have also been blamed on the reawakening Necrons, such as the Death of Tlaloc in 889.M38 and the mysterious disappearance of the first Imperial colonisation fleet sent to the exact same world in 817.M36. However, the reasons for which the Necrons seem to have such a great interest in this world still elude the savants and Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos. *'Drucilla Majoris (Imperial World)' - Head of the former Drucillan Sub-sector, this world was known well before the Orphean War to harbour xenos ruins, which are believed to have played a major role in the faith of the deluded members of the Cult Celestarii, a seditious cult which venerated divine beings that closely resemble the Necrons. *'Hydroghast (Ocean World)' - Located within the autonomous region known as the Barren Stars in the galactic East of the Orpheus Sector, Hydroghast was formerly used as an Agri-world by the Imperium of Man. Great factories transformed the animal and vegetable bounties of Hydroghast's deep oceans into nutrients and food for the entire sector. None suspected that at great depths the ocean floor might harbour the stasis-crypts and tomb complexes of the Necrons. From what pic-captures could be recovered, it seems that Hydroghast was and still is the principal Tomb World of the Vralekth Dynasty which serves as a client of the Maynarkh. *'Thamyris (Abandoned World)' - With the awakening of the Maynarkh Dynasty and their attack on the Orpheus Sector, strange structures - obviously of xenos origin -- have begun to rise from the sand of Thamyris in the Deluvian Sub-sector, which is located to the galactic South of the Orpheus Sector. Plagued by strange and unexplainable disappearances of mining teams and Explorator parties, Thamyris was never truly colonised, but it was still periodically visited by Man. The sand of Thamyris' deserts harboured rare elements and some xenologists were interested in the great complex of prehuman ruins discovered there, of which the greatest was known as the Haunted Palace. While a Necron presence has been confirmed, Thamyris' true purpose remains a mystery. However, all this was enough for the Imperium to schedule a full-fledged counterattack on the Necrons beginning on this world. Maynarkh Appearance The Maynarkh Dynasty mainly distinguishes itself by the orange glow of their power sources and the weapons its warriors wield, as well as the notable absence of gold decoration, whereas brass is much more common. The Necrodermis of the Maynarkh Dynasty is also prone to take on a more brassy hue than the standard silver or metallic sheen common to other dynasties. Particularly on Hydroghast, the warriors and constructs that took to the field of battle also presented heavy marks of corrosion, further accentuating the orange glow of the Necron's power sources and weaponry. Except for the Maynarkh's aircraft, which supported a uniform brass or ochre drab, vehicles were also largely left as unadorned and blank metal, with shades varying from dark gunmetal to almost silver. See Also *Orpheus Sector *Orphean War Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve – The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 89-92, 108-111 Gallery Sentrypylonside2.JPG|Side view of a Necron Sentry Pylon belonging to the Maynarkh Dynasty Doom Scythe2.JPG|Dorsal view of a Necron Doom Scythe of the Maynarkh Dynasty outfitted for a precision ground attack role during the assault on Amarah Prime in the Orphean War Nightshroud3.JPG|Dorsal view of a Necron Night Shroud heavy bomber of the Maynarkh Dynasty as encountered during the Battle of Amarah AnnihilationBarges2.JPG|Side view of two Maynarkh-affiliated Annihilation Barges during the Orphean War TriarchStalker3.JPG|Necron walker, designation Triarch Stalker, encountered during the Orphean War NecronWarrior6.JPG|Anonymous Necron Warrior and Gauss Flayer encountered during the Orphean War, possibly belonging to a Maynarkh-subjugated Tomb World NecronWarrior5.JPG|Necron Warrior and Gauss Flayer of the Vralekth Dynasty, in service to the Maynarkh Dynasty; this example was encountered on Hydroghast and distinguishes itself through the heavily-corroded appearance of its Necrodermis NecronWarrior4.JPG|Necron Warrior and Gauss Flayer of the Maynarkh Dynasty, Battle of Amarah es:Dinastía Maynarkh Category:M Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Necron Category:Necron Characters Category:Necron Dynasty